Un amour compliqué
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: [Projet: Milles et une mains] Chapitre 11: Les mugiwaras tentent de récupérer leurs deux nakamas,une Amor et sa caméra à la main est prête de filmer leurs débats. Sans oublier Ivankov qui veut récupérer sa valise et les bisounours yaoistes! Que va t-il se passer?Vont t-ils s'en sortir!Pour le savoir venez lire et regardez ce qui va se passer!


_Chapitre 11 : Un amour compliqué_

_Salut salut!Alors voici le chapitre 11 du projet j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Et je remercie du fond du coeur Vagabonde de m'avoir corrigée et hasegawa-chwan d'avoir bien voulue m'accepter!Sur ceux __Bonne lecture! _

_Disclaimer:Tout est à Oda-sempai bien sûr!_

La caméra se cassa en milliers de morceaux en arrivant contre le mur en pierre. Sanji donna un coup de pied dans la porte et il n'en fallut pas plus pour l'envoyer contre un bisounours sensé être de garde mais qui s'était assoupi.

Allez Marimo! On se casse de là !

Pars sans moi !, lui répondit le sabreur en serrant les dents, essayant de contrôler ses pulsions.

Et puis quoi encore ?! Je vais pas te laisser là, sinon mes déesses vont être obligées de revenir une troisième fois et ça tu te mets le doigt dans **le nez**!

C'est l'œil normalement, rectifia Zoro.

Ouais, on s'en fout ! Allez maintenant on y va ou il faut que je te porte ?!

Le sabreur peina à se lever avant de rejoindre le cuisinier, les yeux emplis de désir.

Tout doux Marimo !, fit Sanji passablement énervé.

J'y peux rien, c'est pas ma faute..., marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais tu peux vraiment rien faire ?

Non... enfin pas tout seul..., répondit Zoro gêné.

Ben va falloir faire avec parce que je vais pas t'aider !

« Ou pas maintenant. », pensa fortement Sanji.

Les garçons avancèrent dans cet immense manoir rose peuplé de yaoistes en manque. Sanji continuait de longer les murs avec un sabreur accroché désespérément à son bras droit tentant de se calmer grâce à ce contact rassurant. Le cuisinier le laissa faire sachant pertinemment qu'il se retenait de le coincer contre un mur pour le sauter. Sanji se mit à divaguer en imaginant ses magnifiques déesses combattant les bisounours avant qu'elles se fassent attrapées et que les yaoistes soient aussi des yuristes, s'amusant avec elles en les mettant dans des positions des plus perverses. Ce qui le fit saigner **du nez**, le liquide carmin dégoulinant de **ses narines** sous le regard perdu de Zoro.

Cook reprends-toi !, lui dit le sabreur.

Ah oui ! Et puis je peux te dire pareil !

Sanji allait continuer sur sa lancée pour l'insulter mais quand il vit son visage légèrement rougi, il le trouva seulement adorable et ça le perturba. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, songeant à tout ce qui s'était passé avec Zoro et Law ces derniers temps, sans oublier cette Amor dont il ne savait rien. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un... « homme », si on pouvait le nommer ainsi étant donné que c'était ni plus ni moins un travelo que le cuisinier ne connaissait que trop bien.

Sanji-boy ! Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi !

Dis pas n'importe quoi Iva ! Ces deux ans en enfer m'ont suffit !

Tu es méchant Sanji-boy ! Tu blesses mon cœur de femme !

C'est une femme ça ?!, demanda Zoro toujours accroché au bras du cuisinier.

NON !, hurla Sanji du tac au tac.

J'suis perdu...

Tu dois être Zoro-boy ! Sanji-boy m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Il avait raison, tu es vraiment sexy du** nez** aux pieds !

C'est de la tête aux pieds, rectifia Inazuma.

Le sabreur rougit, mi-gêné mi-content d'avoir entendu ça. Le cuisinier complètement rouge de honte :

Bon allez on se casse d'ici !

Et vous croyez que je vais vous laisser partir mes chéris ?, fit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Amor ! Merde ! Marimo on s'en va ! Iva, Inazuma, au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir !

La yaoiste éclata de rire :

Mes bisounours, occupez-vous d'eux !, ordonna-t-elle un sourire en coin.

Regardez les filles, c'est celui qui a fait un strip-tease !, remarqua l'un des ours roses.

Oh Sanji-boy, je ne savais pas que tu faisais ce genre de choses !

C'est... c'était pour la bonne cause et puis... Marimo arrête de serrer mon bras aussi fort ! Tu vas me broyer les os et tout ce qui va avec !

Pas. Ma. Faute., répondit-il, la voix hachée brûlante d'envie.

Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, tu vas te détendre un peu, dit Amor, des effluves de sang sortant de son **pif aussi long que celui d'Usopp – ou d'un Pinnochio menteur.**

Marimo, tu peux combattre ou pas ?

Non peux pas.

Fait chier...

Sanji le prit délicatement sur son dos avant de demander à Ivankov :

Tu es de notre côté ou du leur ?

Cela dépend. Je veux juste récupérer ma valise c'est tout mais tu sais que je t'adore Sanji-boy alors je suis avec vous !

Parfait ! Tiens prends le marimo !, fit-il avant de le lui lancer.

J'suis pas un ballon !

Oui, tu es une algue.

Mais je t'emmerde ! Tu perds rien pour attendre !

Sanji combattit l'armée de bisounours du mieux qu'il put avant de se faire assommer dans le dos par une yaoiste rose. Lorsqu'il se réveilla doucement, il sentit contre lui une chose chaude et agréable avant de respirer un parfum qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il ouvrit précautionneusement un œil pour confirmer que ses estimations étaient justes. Le cuisinier était tout contre le torse de Zoro encore endormi, ses jambes enroulées dans les siennes tandis que ses propres mains étaient plaquées contre le dos du sabreur. Il pesa le pour et le contre pour savoir s'il devait le réveiller mais après s'être rappelé qu'ils étaient enfermés dans une chambre complètement rose et de ce qui les attendait probablement très prochainement, Sanji décida qu'il fallait sortir au plus vite. C'est en tapant contre les abdos de Zoro qu'il dit :

Debout Marimo ! On n'a pas une seconde à perdre ! Amor va arriver !

Mmm... j'suis bien là...

Il ouvrit un œil pour apercevoir Sanji sur lui ce qui le fit instantanément rougir et devenir aussi écarlate que l'était ce dernier.

Tu peux bouger ?, lui demanda le cuisinier.

Oui mais pas pour sortir...

Sanji allait répondre quand Amor apparut pour leur annoncer :

Comment vous vous sentez mes chéris ? Bien dormi ? On va s'amuser un peu et puis vous me devez une caméra, vous allez payer en...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un Luffy sauvage défonça la porte.

On se casse ! J'en ai marre de ces bisounours qui me courent après en me répétant sans arrêt que les yaois c'est bien, je sais même pas ce que c'est !

Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je peux t'expliquer, dit Amor sans être le moins du monde désarçonnée par son arrivée imprévue. Après tout, le ZoLu c'est pas mal non plus, conclue-t-elle avant de s'envoler dans la chambre en perdant des litres de sang.

_**À suivre !**_

_**Voilà merci d'avoir lu! Pour le prochain qui écrit il devra caser fourbe ou Bob l'éponge au choix ou les deux xD. Une petite Review pour une amatrice?!**_


End file.
